This invention relates to a portable adjustable child's chair having a means for adjusting seat panel elevation and back panel depth to form a chair of desired height and depth. It also relates to a portable adjustable child's chair which is convertible into a booster seat or high chair.
Booster seats are well known as a means of seating children in conventional chairs at tables of various height. While individual booster seats have been manufactured in different sizes to accommodate smaller or larger children, none adapt to accommodate children as they grow in size.
Combination chair assemblies are also well known, wherein a chair, in combination with various support structures, serves a plurality of purposes, including use as a high chair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,474 shows a chair assembly functioning as a rocking chair, swing, high chair with removable tray, or straight chair. The chair seat, removable to allow the straight chair configuration to function as a nursery toilet, performs no adjustment function. U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,101 shows a chair that may also serve as a high chair, stroller, and lounge chair. Again, this chair seat, while removable, performs no adjustment function. The back panel, however, does recline by means of a hinge and support. While versatile, the '474 and '101 patents do not teach the removal or adjustment of seat or back panels as a means to adjust the height and depth of chair size.
However, chair arrangements are known having means for adjusting seat panel elevation to adapt to growing children. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,465 shows a modular construction adaptable for a multitude of furniture purposes including chairs, shelves, bookcases, beds, clothes racks, tables, and dividers. The '465 patent includes as a feature the use of a plurality of spaced grooves or channels which slidably receive and maintain planar accessory elements to permit variation of seat level when the modular construction is used as a chair. So used, the back is rigid and not susceptible of any adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,961 shows an adjustable chair having a plurality of horizontal grooves or channels on uprights which permit the variation of seat level of the chair. The '961 patent teaches the use of a second plate, interchangeable with the seat panel, to serve as a footrest and support which enables children of any age and size to use the chair. The chair stands on its own and accommodates, by varying the seat and footrest height, the seating of its occupant at standard tables. This invention also includes a seat belt for use by young children, but no tray. The uprights shown in the '961 patent are connected at three points: at their lower ends by a cross piece, at their middle by a cross bar, and most notably at the upper end by a back rest plate. Screw nuts at these connections provide, when tightened, the pressure necessary to retain the seat and footrest plates. Accordingly, in all instances, the back rest plate remains fixed.
Additionally, the use of removable trays, seat belts, and straps for securing seats to supports in combination with children's chairs are known in the prior art. Removable trays are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 148,380; Des. 152,383; Des. 157,959; 2,530,474; 3,078,101; 3,335,434; Des. 246,642; and 4,453,764. Seat belts are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,434 and 4,109,961, and fabric straps for attachment to an existing base are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,434.
As can be seen the prior art reveals a long-time concern with versatility of function in children's furniture. But, a drawback has been the need to transport support bases with seats outside the home and a lack of suitability for children of different sizes. More recently, the focus has been on the adjustability of children's chairs. However, known chairs, while somewhat adjustable, still lack portability and, as complete pieces of furniture, maybe aesthetically incompatible with existing furniture.
Accordingly, there remains a need for portable, adjustable, combination child's chair, booster seat and high chair which may be used with existing furniture and which may be easily stored when not in use.